1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of the electronics industry, providing small and high density power semiconductor modules while reducing the size of a semiconductor device have become the main focus, and as a result, the focus has narrowed on reducing the size of the modules. Integrating elements in a limited space causes an increase in heat generation, and such heat generation greatly affects the operation and a life span of power semiconductor modules, which has thus become an important issue.
This type of power semiconductor package is configured to have a structure in which a plurality of semiconductor elements are soldered on a single insulating substrate and a housing case is bonded thereto. And, the semiconductor element and the substrate, and the substrate and terminals inserted in the housing are connected to each other by wire bonding or soldering. Also, since a heat dissipation plate for dissipating heat of the semiconductor package is disposed only at a lower portion of the package, heat cannot be effectively dissipated (Korean Patent Laid Open Publication No. 10-2011-0014867).